


Wait shit that wasnt a dream fUCK-

by PocketDrabblez



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: "Leo how did you teleport someone from another dimension?", Bad idea hours, Entirely platonic fic unless i get REALLY bored, Reader commits YOLO, Reader is really casual with displays of affection so peeps might get the wrong idea, Warren gets like, accidental dimensional travel, basicallly the usual but with an extra moron, five mintutes of recognition, the gorls do a day out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketDrabblez/pseuds/PocketDrabblez
Summary: [Y/n] makes some dicey life decisions and now she's stuck in another dimension.Sucks to be her i guesse
Relationships: April O'Neil/Sunita, Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael, Donatello/Reader, Leonardo/Reader, Michelangelo/Reader, Raphael/Reader, april/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wait shit that wasnt a dream fUCK-

Why am i writting at three am what the fuck my brain canot function


End file.
